I've Changed My Mind
by iluvedward95
Summary: Amu knows she likes Tadase, but can a perverted neko change that? Amuto!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!! So this is my first fan-fic ever written, so please be nice! I hope you enjoy it! ^_^ R&R!**

**Sophia- Hola peeps!!!**

**Ikuto- ? Are you spanish?**

**Sophia- ?? No what makes you think I'm spanish**

**Ikuto- Because you said 'hola'**

**Sophia- *wacks Ikuto on the head* SO! I can't say hola or something?!**

**Amu- Hi guys!**

**Sophia & Ikuto- AMU!!!**

**Amu- ?_? umm hey!**

**Ikuto- Hey Amu, you know this is a story about you and me *evil smirk***

**Amu- WHAT?! No! Sophia! How could you do this to me!! he's a pervert!!!**

**Ikuto- *carries Amu away* Adios!**

**Amu- NOOO!! Get ur hands off of me pervert!!!**

**Sophia- *_* err ok? Well enjoy!**

**Yoru- Vina doesn't own Shugo Chara**

**Sophia- Where did you pop up from?**

**Yoru- *shrugs***

* * *

Amu's POV

I looked outside of the window, today was a beautiful day. I just can't wait to get out school and meet Tadase-kun at the Royal Garden. I could feel my face heat up. He was soo cute, he is my prince....

"Himamori-san, Himamori-san!" Nikaido sensai yelled. I snapped back to reality. Everyone was staring at me.

Keeping my 'cool&spicy' act together I replyed "Its Hinamori! Not Himamori! Now what is it?"

"Cool&spicy!" I heard two girls say. I just rolled my eyes.

Nikaido looked a little irritated, but replyed in his usual kiddish, playful tone "What's the anwnser to number 7?" I didn't even bother to look up, I already knew the awnser. Mainly because he has taught us this lesson about a billion times. I sighed " -4" I wish I brought Ran, Miki, and Su to school today from making me space out, but poor Miki is sick.

Suddenly the bell ran. At last! I grabbed my bag and swung it over my shoulder the way i usually do. Rima, right behind me, was babbling away something about Nagihko, since both of them were FINALLY going out. I wasn't paying attention to her. All i could do was think about Tadase-kun.......

"Amu, watch out you're gonna bump into the-" Rima said just as I walked into the Royal Garden door. "door."

"Argh! I'm such a clutz! I've been spacing out too much." Rima looked suspious when I said 'spacing out too much'

"What have you been "spacing out" about, Amu?" eyed Rima suspiously.

"Uu-h nu-thing," I stuttered. _Damn it! She's on to me._ Even though Rima is my best friend, I never told her I liked Tadase-kun.

The meeting went on and Tadase-kun was staring at me the whole time!! Does he like me? No- he couldn't. The meeting was finally over. I got my bag and was about to leave until Tadase-kun said "Hinamori-san, uh you dropped your pencil." He got up and had my pencil in his hand.

"Uh thank you Tadase-kun," I replyed, my heart pounding. I reached out to take the pencil, but Tadase-kun took my hand gently and put the pencil in my hand. His hand was soo soft! He looked at me and gave me and angelic smile. "Bye Hinamori-san, have a nice day."

"You too," I replyed. I walked out of the Royal Garden and headed home. I remembered Tadase-kun's touch and I touched the spot where he took my hand. If only he had the same feelings for m- I ran into someone and fell to the ground!

"Damn it, I really need to stop thinking about him!" I blurted out. I looked up to say sorry to the person I bumped into. I looked up and met honey golden eyes some glistening sapphire ones. And then I looked at the smirking face, it was no other than "Ikuto!"

"The one and only. So Amu, who is this guy your thinking about?" Ikuto teased with a big smirk painted on his face.

"N-o no one!" I stuttered. Damn it! Why do I always stutter around him?!

"Right, are you thinking about me, _Amu_?'' Ikuto joked and emphasized my name which made me brought his face closer to mine. My heart skipped a beat and I knew I was blushing probably ten more shades of red. I looked away and used my 'cool&spicy' act.

"Hell no! Who would?!" I bit my lip when I said that. I think that was mean because his face fell and he looked dissapointed. But he kept his voice calm and teasing.

"You know Amu, that act will NEVER work on me. If your thinking about me, just say it." I threw my arms in the air because he was irritating me.

"Kya!! But I wasn't THINKING about you at all!" I yelled.

Ikuto chuckled "I know, its just fun teasing you and watching your reactions." I felt like I was about to punch this irritating cat! "I already know who you were thinking about, that kiddy king." Ikuto spat out angrily. I looked up to Ikuto's face, he looked mad, sad, and somewhat jealous? No way he could never be jealous. But he looked like it. I realized I was getting late.

"I don't have time dealing with you, so would you so kindly move because you are in my way." I said a little irritated. Ikuto stuffed his hands in his pockects and moved gracefully away from me and jumped onto a tree. "I'll see you later, _Amu." _

I blushed again, just the way he said my name got me butterflys in my stomach. Do I like him?

* * *

**Sophia- So what did you guys think??**

**Amu- It was good Sophia! For your first fan-fic ^_^**

**Sophia- Aww thanks!**

**Ikuto- Lame!! I mean all Amu thinks about is that stupid kiddy king! I thought this was AMUTO!!**

***Tadase drops from the sky***

**Tadase- I think you should take out that filthy thieving cat and make it Tadamu!!**

**Ikuto- Hell no! Everyone loves Amuto!**

**Tadase- No they dont!**

***Tadase and Ikuto start fighting***

**Sophia- Well just to let you know its going to be Amuto so stop fighting!**

***still fighting***

**Amu- *rolls eyes* Idiots. R&R!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again!! I've got some really nice reviews!!! Thank you soo much for supporting me ^_^ Some told me I should make another chapter, so here it is!**

**Sophia- Hey! So this chapter sorta relates to episode 26, but just a lil.**

**Ikuto- *reads story* WHAT?! I don't wanna get-**

***Yoru covers Ikuto's mouth***

**Sophia- Thanks Yoru from stopping that big idiot from telling some of my story! *wacks Ikuto on the head***

**Yoru- No problem ^_^**

**Ikuto- Would you stop wacking me?!**

**Sophia- Hehe sowwy! You know I love you Ikuto!**

**Ikuto- No you don't! Besides I don't need your love *pulls Amu out no where* I've got Amu's love!**

**Amu- What?! No you don't! I don't love you *blushes***

**Ikuto- Liar! Your blushing! And besides you WILL love me *smirks***

**Amu- Sophia! I'm gonna kill you and Ikuto one day!**

**Sophia- *looks innocent* But what did I do?**

**Amu- You paired me up with this pervert!**

**Ikuto- Haha! Well too bad Amu dear *grabs Amu, and gives her a hug***

**Amu- AHHH! Get off me!**

**Sophia- *sweat drops* Ok well just ignore them! Hope you like it!**

**Nagihko- Sophia doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Sophia- Ok! How come everyone keeps popping out of nowhere?!**

**Nagihko- *shrugs***

**Sophia- And why do you always shru-**

**Rima- *covers Sophia's mouth* Just shut up!**

* * *

Amu's POV

I got home, slipped my shoes off, and headed upstairs. I opened the door to my room and saw Ran, Miki, Su flying everywhere like crazy trying to get my sock of Su's head!

"Hold still Su! I told you that you didn't need to clean Amu's dresser!" Ran yelled trying to grab the sock off Su's head.

I started laughing, the scene was just too hilarious! Ran, Miki, and Su stopped in their tracks and looked at me.

"Just hold still Su, I'll get that sock off your head," I laughed and took the sock off.

"Oh thank you Amu-chan, I thought I was about to sufficate~desu," Su replyed panting.

"Ya, well it's been a long day. I'm going to for a bath," I said heading to the bathroom. I turned on the tap on to the bath and stripped my school uniform off as the water filled the tub. I hopped into the tub, and sinked my head down, wetting the tips of my cotton n candy colored hair, making it a darker shade of pink. My mind just wandered back to Ikuto, how did he always make me blush and stutter? I don't know think I like him, do I? But he may tease me and annoy the hell out of me, but he's helped me a lot in the past and he can be nice. I shook my head and sunk in deeper and got all of my hair wet. Hmm...

Ikuto's POV

I walked through the almost deserted town and wandered my mind back to Amu....... what does she see in that kiddy king? I stopped my thoughts when I heard these two girls screaming help while two drunk men were grabbing them and going up their shirt. Just dissgusting.

"Yoru," I called. Yoru popped at my shoulder at once.

"Right on it~nya," Yoru replyed as we chara changed.

I grew my cat ears and tail. I walked over to the ally where the girls and drunk men were, I grabbed the collar of one of the men and threw him across the ally hitting the brick wall. The other drunk men saw me and grabbed a knife out of his pocket and ran to me. I didn't react fast enough and the man cut me on the arm. I grabbed the spot where he cut me, it really stung and the cut was deep. The man came back and was about to stab me, but I dodged it fast enough to run to him and punch him in the stomach. I looked at the two frightened girls and took them and said,

"Come on, lets go before they get up." The two girls nodded and left, I was just about to leave until I felt a hand grab my leg and threw me against the wall, the man got up and took his knife out again, an cut me a few more times. He really pissed me off now. I grabbed him by the neck and kicked and punched him. And he was finally unconcious, but I was badly hurt, I couldn't walk properly. I felt something wet drop on my shoulder. Great. Just what I needed, rain. I fell down, not being able to get up.

"Come on Ikuto. You need to get up! You'll catch a cold!~nya!" Yoru said panicked.

"I can't get up Yoru, just leave me alone for second," I mumbled too tired to say anything.

"Argh!" Yoru yelled. Yoru character transformed with me and dragged me onto my feet. I stumbled as I walked.

_I've got get you some shelter thats close by _Yoru said/thought.

"Hmm," was all I could say.

Amu's POV

I grabbed my hot pink towel and rapped it around my body and another towel around my hair. I went into my closet and got my pink skulled pajamas. It was a night gown that went up to my thighs. I took the towel off and put on my night gown. I went to my room while drying my hair.

"Ahh, it feels so good taking a warm bath after a long day," I said.

Ran giggled, "I can tell."

"Oh ya, how are you feeling Miki?" I asked.

"All cured! That soup Su made really worked!!" Miki replyed.

"Thats good." I fell onto my bed and turned on the tv and Ran,Miki,Su flew over to me and snuggled against a pillow.

As we watched, I heard a knock on my balcony door. I looked over Ran, Miki, Su and the were sleeping. I hopped out of bed and tip toed to my balcony. I opened the door to find...... Ikuto!!!!

"Amu," Ikuto whispered/mumbled and fell to the ground.

"Ikuto! Ikuto! Oh my god! What happened?!" I whispered yelled, trying not to wake my parents. Yoru got out of the character transformation and flew to me looking worried.

"Amu! Ikuto got beat up and is sick! Can you please take care of Ikuto and let him spend the night!~nya!" Yoru spoke so fast.

"Calm down Yoru! Of course I will!" I said. "Ran,Miki, Su! Come over here right now!"

"Geez Amu-chan! We were sleeping! It better be important!" they all yelled.

"What do you think?!" I pointed to Ikuto. They all gasped.

"Ahhhh Miki go get the first aid kit! Ran get some dry clothes!" Su ordered. "I'm going to make some of my soup." They all went to get whatever we needed. I tried to get Ikuto up, he was really heavy, but I managed to get him on my bed. I looked at his whole body, he had so many cuts and bruises. I felt so bad for him, stupid Ikuto! Why did he have to get into a fight? My eyes landed on his sleeping face, he looked like a little kid, he looked soo cute. And what am I thinking?! I mentally kicked my self. I heard Ran,Miki, and Su coming into my room. Miki handed me the first aid kit. I looked at Ikuto, I guess I'm going to have take his shirt off. I touched his damp shirt and slipped it off him. I blushed 20 shades of red when I saw Ikuto shirtless. He had a lot of muscles even though you couldn't really see it when he had his shirt on.

"Amu-chan! Stop day dreaming and fix his cuts!" Ran yelled.

"Oops, sorry," I apologized. I put some alochol on some cotton and dabbed it onto his cuts and put bandages on them. I took the dry clothes and slipped on one of Papa's shirts on him. I looked at the pants.

"Do I really have to?" I gulped.

"Do you want him to fall sick?!" Su said. I sighed.

I slowly unzipped his pants and closed my eyes and quickly and slid the wet pants off and replaced them with dry ones. Wow, he fitted into my dads clothes really well.

"Amu-chan, come help me get the soup~desu," Su yelled from downstairs.

"Watch him for a sec, ok?" I said while getting up. I went to the kitchen and could smell something delious and saw Su trying to pour some soup in the bowl. I took the handle of the pot and poured it into a bowl. Hmmm... what would Ikuto like to drink? Of course! Milk! I grabbed some milk and the soup and put on a tray and took it to my room. I walked over to Ikuto. I saw his eyes move and flutter and then they slowy opened and he turned his head to me.

"Amu..." he whispered.

* * *

**Sophia- Phew *wipes sweat off of forehead* Well thats done! I kinda left a cliffy.**

**Ikuto- No its not! Whispering Amu is not a cliffhanger!**

**Amu- *wacks Ikuto* Just shut up! Let her think its a cliffhanger! You should be happy I'm taking care of you!**

**Sophia- Thank you Amu!**

**Ikuto- Why does everyone keep wacking me?!**

***Sophia and Amu look at eachother and wack Ikuto again***

**Ikuto-Ahh!**

***Ikuto recovers from the wack***

**Ikuto- So do you think me and Amu can have sex in the next one??? *smirks***

**Amu- *_* hell no! Sophia doesn't write lemons! You don't right?**

**Sophia- I don't, but i might, but not for this story, sorry!**

**Amu- Phew! Wait "YOU MIGHT" *faints***

**Ikuto- *pokes Amu* hehe i'm gonna kiss her!**

**Amu- *is alive again and runs away* NOO!!**

**Sophia- ummm ok?? Well heres the deal, if I don't get at least 5 reviews for this chapter, I'm might not continue it.**

***Gasp***

**Yoru- U better R&R! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyyy!! Ok thanks for all the reviews guys!!! Since I got more then 5 reviews, I wrote chapter 3! Here it is! Hope ya like it!**

**Sophia- *yawn* ok its 9:00 rite now, so u guys better be happy that im writing a story on a school night!!**

**Amu- Awww poor Sophia!! You guys shouldn't make her write a story on a school night!!!**

**Ikuto- So who cares! As long as she writes about me and Amu! I don't mind at all!!**

**Amu- *pulls Ikuto by the ear* Your coming with me you perverted bastard!**

**Ikuto- Ow ow ow AMU! That hurts! And a girl like you shouldn't use such bad words!**

***Amu throws Ikuto in the closet***

**Amu- You better stay in there!**

**Sophia- *_* ummmmmm wow Amu, never knew you were that violent.**

**Amu- *all innocent again* What are you talking about? Me? Violent? Haha nice joke**

**Sophia- Ya right sure. Anywho this story might not be too long since its a school night but i'll try my best to make it long!**

***Ikuto bursts out of the closet***

**Ikuto- AIR!!!**

***Amu gives him an evil glare***

**Ikuto- *goes back in closet***

**Amu- Hehehe**

**Sophia- *sweatdrops***

**Rima- Sophia doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Sophia- THAT'S IT!!! IF I DONT FIND OUT WHERE UR COMING-**

**Rima- *covers Sophia's mouth* Enjoy.**

* * *

Amu's POV

"Amu..." I heard Ikuto whisper.

"Ikuto! Are you alright?!" I said quickly running over to him with the tray in my hands. Ikuto tried to get up, and I quickly garbbed his stomach and back to help.

"Thanks...." Ikuto whispered. I've never seen Ikuto so weak before or serious, hes always being perverted and teasing me. Ikuto looked at me (A/N: sorta like checking her out) and then said

"I like your pajamas _Amu,_" (A/N: remember Amu is wearing a short night gown) Ikuto said while smirking. I take that back! Even when hes hurt hes a big pervert and still teases me!!!

"Ugh," I grumbled and slammed the tray of food onto his lap.

"OW!" Ikuto yelled. I started panicking.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry. Are you ok?!!" I practilly yelled and ran over to him to see if he is ok. But Ikuto grabbed my arm and took the tray off his lap and put me into his lap.

"Now I am," Ikuto whispered into my ear that brought shivers down my spine. I felt my face heat off and realized I was in Ikuto's lap and quickly jumped out of his grasp.

"Yo-u per-ver-t!!" I stuttered. Damn it! Again with the stuttering! Why always around him!?

Ikuto chuckled and said "You look really cute when you stutter and blush." I knew I was blushing even more right when he said that. Wait- did he say I looked cute?

"Um we-ll drink before the s-oup gets cold,"I stuttered again. Ikuto looked at the soup and said

"Feed me."

"What?! Hell no! You've got your own hands to feed you," I replyed.

"Aw, but _Amu_ I want you to feed me and my hands hurt," Ikuto smirked. That damn smirk! I'm gonna erase it some day!

"N-no!" I yelled, then I covered my mouth realizing if my parents woke up, I would be dead and so would Ikuto.

"Fine,'' Ikuto grumbled and pouted. He looked so cute when he pouted! What is wrong with me?!

I sat on my puzzy pink chair, and watched Ikuto drink his milk and soup.

"You know, I really don't like it when little perverted kids like you watch me eat," Ikuto smirked while drinking the last sip of his milk.

"I'm not a perverted kid, you perverted old man!" I yellled back and turned the other way. I could hear Ikuto laugh. Ugh he can be so annoying!

"If your done drinking, then go to sleep!" I ordered. "Here I made this bed on the floor, your gonna sleep there."

"But Amu the floor is cold. Why can't I sleep on the bed with you?" Ikuto whined.

"W-what?! Of course not! Who knows what a pervert like you will do to me! I'm not gonna loose my virginty!" I barked back. I walked over to Ikuto and helped him up into the bed on the floor. I heard Ikuto grumble. I just rolled my eyes. I went back to my bed and snuggled up against the pillows and took my fuzzy blanket and rapped it around me. The bed was already warm since Ikuto was in it. I blushed realizing that I was sleeping in the same room as Ikuto. He better not do anything perverted.

"Goodnight, and you better not anything perverted! When I wake up in the morning, I better see that I have my clothes on!" I called to Ikuto. I just heard Ikuto laugh and mumbled

"Goodnight and I won't."

Ya right I thought to my self.

I woke up and looked at the time. Great! It's 7:00 am and its a Saturday! I sighed and turned the other way. I was about to scream but that would wake up my parents up! What is Ikuto doing in my bed?! I peeked shyly under the blanket to make sure that all my clothes were on. Phew! They were on! I looked back at Ikuto and gazed at his sleeping face. I can't deny that he looks cute when he sleeps. Ikuto wrapped his arms around me! I could smell his sweet breath on my neck. Then I switched my gaze onto Ikuto's midnight blue hair. It looked so soft and silky, I had an urge to touch it. Suddenly my hand started moving by itself. I quickly stopped it, then I saw one of Ikuto's eye pop open.

"If you want to, you can touch it," Ikuto said while smirking.

"Kya! I-Ikuto! When did you get up?!" I whispered yelled.

"Just when I felt the blanket get off of me while you were checking if your clothes were on," Ikuto's smirk grew wider. My face turned red, I feel like an idiot.

"I told you I wouldn't do anything," Ikuto said and he was really serious. Wow I guess Ikuto really isn't a bad guy. He can be nice.

"Hello? Earth to Amu," Ikuto said waving a hand infront of my face.

"Oh sorry. Wait! Why are you in my bed anyway?!" I asked.

"I got cold and your really warm," Ikuto teased. My cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Argh right sure," I said while getting out of the bed and yawned. I gathered the bed that was on the floor that Ikuto didn't use. I walked across the room to put the bed in my closet, but then I slipped one of my books, I just was about to hit the floor, but then I didn't feel the floor but a pair of warm welcoming arms. I looked up to see Ikuto's face. He brought my body closer to his, he didn't break the gaze between me and him. I felt my heart pounding. Ikuto leaned his face closer to mine. Oh my god! Is he going to kiss me?! His lips were a centimeter away from mine. His lips parted and leaned in more as our lips were about to touch........

* * *

**Sophia- *rubs eyes* ok I decided to leave it there. Not because its a cliffy, but because I'm too excausted. Sorry for making it short**

**Amu- NOOO!! U BETTER NOT MAKE ME KISS HIM!**

**Ikuto- Aww what's wrong _Amu_? Never kissed a guy before? Or are you just a bad kisser?**

**Amu- S-shut up!**

**Ikuto- Hehe *smirk***

**Sophia- *mumbles* would you two shut .... *snore***

**Amu- Ok poor Sophia is really tired, so plz R&R she tried her best to make this chapter good.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeeyyy!! Sorry its taken such a long time to update, I've been really busy! SO i got some great reviews!! So heres chapter 4!**

**Sophia- Hehe, soooo do you guys think you two are gonna kiss??**

**Ikuto- YESSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Amu- NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sophia- *sweatdrops* umm wow.**

**Ikuto- Aww Amu, you don't have to be shy. I know you want to kiss me, I'm a great kisser you know? *smirks***

**Amu- *_* I DON'T WANNA KISS YOU!!!! *blushes***

**Ikuto- Liar**

**Amu- Am not!**

**Ikuto- Are too!**

**Amu- Na uh!**

**Ikuto- Ya huh!**

**Amu- I am not!**

**Ikuto- Yes you are!**

**Sophia- WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!!!!!!!! *face is red and fuming***

**Ikuto&Amu- *frightened faces***

**Sophia- Sheesh, you two can be so annoying. Grr so anyway *shoots Amu and Ikuto mad glances* this chapter also might be short cuz I've got a bunch of homework.**

**Su- I can help~desu ^_^**

**Sophi- Aww thanks Su! Your at least nice unlike some two people i know *looks over at Amu and Ikuto***

**Amu- Well whatever Sophia! Thats what you get for pairing me up this big bafoon!**

**Ikuto- Nice word Amu. "Bafoon"**

**Sophia- Ok haha thats a funny word, i should use that. Im gonna stop babbling. Well enjoy!**

**Kukai- Sophia doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

**Sophia- TH-**

***Rima covers Sophia's mouth before she can say anything else***

* * *

Amu's POV

Our lips were a centimeter apart and Ikuto leaned in more and almost touched my lips but until.....

"Amu-chan! Come down for breakfest!" Mama called outside from my door.

"Damn it," Ikuto mumbled angrily but softly.

"Coming Mama! I'll be down in a few minutes," I said. I looked at Ikuto, he was looking down with a disspointed face. Whats wrong with him? I can't believe he was about to kiss me! But i bet he was just doing that to tease me, but why does he look so sad and mad. I suddenly realized he was still holding me.

"Umm Ikuto you can let go now," I whispered. Ikuto looked up as if he just got back to reality.

"Oh ya sorry," he mumbled.

"What's wrong Ikuto?" I asked.

"Nothing, go eat now before your mom comes back," he muttered.

"Ok, I'll get you something to eat too,'' I said quietly. It was a really wierd atmoshpere. I sure didn't want to talk about what just might have happened. I liked it better when Ikuto was teasing me and all peverted but Ikuto being quiet is just..... weird, not the same.

"Ok..." he mumbled.

I walked out of the room and went downstairs where I could smell the batter of sweet pancakes getting ready to be put on the pan, bacon sizzling on the frying pan, and syprup getting poured onto the waffles.

"Ahhh, it smells sooo good~ desu," Su said in awe.

"Ya... wait you three! You've got to take care of Ikuto! Go back to my room!" I ordered. They all grumbled "Don't worry, I'll get you guys something to eat, now go."

They flew glumly upstairs to my room.

"It smells really good," I said pulling out a chair while grabbing a plate and took the last three bits of bacon.

"Oni-sama! I wan baconz!!!! I wan baconz!" Ami yelled. I sighed and gave her my bacon. But what will I get Ikuto? Mama and Papa will get suspious if I take food upstairs. I'll wait till they finish their food and leave.

"Amu-chan? Amu-chan?" Mama said waving a hand in my face.

"Oh sorry Mama, what is it?" I asked.

"I was saying hurry up and eat and then get dressed because I got a phone call from one of your friends, Tadase, and he says that you have a meeting today," Mama explained.

"What?! Is Tadase a boy! Amu! He better not be your boyfriend!" Papa cried.

"He's not my boyfriend! He's just a friend! And I need to hurry Papa," I said and quickly gobbled up my food. Change of plans, I grabbed some more food and put it onto my plate.

"Mama, I'm still very hungry, so can I just take it upstairs and eat while I'm changing, please!!" I begged giving a puppy pout face.

"All alright, but make sure you don't make a mess!" Mama exclaimed.

"Ok," I said and rushed upstairs.

I opened the door and saw Ikuto with one of my bras in his hand!!!!!!!! I nearly dropped the plate! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!

"IKUTO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" I yelled.

"Shhh, do you want your parents to hear you?" Ikuto said while smirking.

"Oh shut up! Give my bra back you big pervert!!!!" I yelled. I tried getting it back but Ikuto held up high in the air where I couldn't reach. Damn it! I wish he weren't so tall!

"I don't get why you need it anyway, I mean your chest is so flat, if you want your bra back so badly all you have to do is ask, but politely," Ikuto said in a teasing tone. I think I'm about to explode!!! I clenched my teeth and turned my hands into fists.

I spoke through my teeth, calmly but angrily, "Please Ikuto, can I have my bra back."

"Of course _Amu_ dear," Ikuto said and threw the bra at me. Thank you!!! "See that wasn't do hard."

"By the way, thats a cute bra," he said while smirking. I looked at the black lacy pink poka dotted bra. I blushed furoiusly.

"Argh!! This is all of Ran,Miki, and Su's fault! I told them to take care of you and watch! Where the hell are they?!" I yelled.

"In the closet," Ikuto said calmly with no expression on his face. I narrowed my eyes at the closet and looked at him then the closet. I went to the closet and opened the door. All three charas brusted out.

"AH! Thank you Amu-chan!! Stupid Yoru locked us in there!" all three of them screamed.

"Ugh, Yoru why the hell did you do that," I said in a irritated voice.

"Its not my fault! Ikuto told me to lock them in there cuz they were irritating him~nya." Yoru said.

I looked at the clock and it said 9:30! oh crap I have to be at the Gaurdian meeting in a half an hour! I got to go get dressed!

"Ok whatever, I got to go get dressed. Ikuto don't you dare go through my stuff," I said and looked at the plate of food in my hand and shoved it into him. "And here, eat."

I ran into the closet and picked out a mini denim skirt, with a tight white shirt with a skull on it, a shimmering black belt, and black and white convers. And then ran to the bathroom.

I started the shower an stepped into the steaming water. I put my head back into the water. Ahh it feels good to get my mind off that stupid Ikuto. He can be so annoying. My mind flashbacked to the scene when he was about to kiss me. My face turned red. I shook my head, and grabbed the shampoo that smelled like sweet strawberries and massaged it into my hair, then rinsed and did the same with the soap. I turned the tap off and hopped out of the shower and wrapped my towel around me.

Ikuto's POV

Ugh I can't get my mind off that ALMOST kiss. Her mom just had interupt, thats what I call perfert timing. I longed to kiss those lips. They were so rosy and looked soft, I bet they tasted like...... strawberries. Speaking of strawberries, I could smell some. Then I heard the dorr open and saw Amu come in.

Damn she looked hot.

"Hey Amu, couldn't you have worn a shorter skirt?" I just had to say that. She started blushing, I just love it when I make her blush, she looks so cute.

"S-shut up! And o-of course not!" she yelled back.

"Where are you going anyway, that you have to look this cute," I questioned with my smirk that always makes her blush, and once again she blushed.

"U-uh I have to go to meeting with Tadase-ku-- I mean the gaurdians," she stuttered. Of course, that stupid kiddy. But before I let my Amu go to that kiddy king, I grabbed her and brought her into my chest and wrapped my arms around her. I could smell the scent of strawberries coming out of her hair. I threw my face into her hair so I could smell more of it.

I whispered into her hair "Remember your mine Amu." I don't think she heard me but I didn't care, I loved this moment. We stayed like this for a while, but then Amu broke the moment and silence.

"Umm, I-Ikuto, you can let go," Amu whispered. "If you want to." She mumbled that very softly that I could hradly make out what she was saying, but I'm pretty sure she said that.

"I don't want to." I whispered.

"Amu-chan! Amu-chan! Come on! Your going to be late for your meeting!" her mom yelled. Amu jumped out of my arms and yelled "Coming Mama!" Ugh damn it! Her mom really comes at perfect timings! Amu looked at me with an innocent look.

"Umm bye Ikuto, I'll see you soon. Take care, ok? If you need anything, just ask my charas." she said.

"Ok i will, bye." I said and gave her one last hug and suprisingly she hugged back! Then she got up and left the room.

Amu's POV

I hugged Ikuto back. My Mama called my name one more time and quickly left the room. I thought about the hug Ikuto gave me. What is this feeling inside of me?

* * *

**Sofia- Oooo looks like Amu is liking someone**

**Amu- What?! No I don't like Ikuto *blushes***

**Sofia- First of all I never said Ikuto and second your lying cuz your red as a tomatoe.**

**Ikuto- Awww my lil Amu is falling for me!**

**Tadase- No she isn't! She's mine! *pulls Amu into an embrace***

**Ikuto- No shes not yours! She's ALWAYS gonna be mine *pulls AMu back***

***Tadase and Ikuto play tug-a-war with AMu***

**Amu-HEELLLLLPPP!!!!**

**Sofia- Err I'm sorry Amu, I wish I could but I'm tied up to this stupid pole!!!**

**Amu- UGGHHH!! AHH!**

**Sophia- Ok if you guys dont untie my right now, how am I supposed to write the next chapter? *smirks***

***Tadase and Ikuto stop playing tug-a-war with Amu and look at eachother and run to Sophia to untie.***

**Amu- IM FREE!!!**

**Sophia- Well R&R ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEYYYY!! Thanks for the reviews!! I would like to give a special thanks to Amaranth the Immortal cuz she has reviewed every chapter of mine and really enjoys my fanfic! Thanks a bunch for your support Amaranth the Immortal and thank you guys for reviewing!**

**Sophia- *claps for Amaranth the Immortal* Whoo hoo!**

**Ikuto- Whats so special about her?**

***Amu falls from the sky and smacks Ikuto***

**Amu- IKUTO! Thats mean! Say sorry to her!!**

**Ikuto- *sigh* I'm sorry Amu.**

**Amu- Not me you big bafoon! To Amaranth!**

**Ikuto- *bigger sigh* again with that word "bafoon" anyway I'm sorry Amaranth *gives a cute puppy pout face***

**Sophia- Awwww how can you resist that! *goes all Ikuto fangirl mode***

**Amu- Hey Sophia! He's mine so back off!!!**

**Ikuto- *all shocked* aww my lil Amu finally admits her love for me!**

**Amu- *blushes* wh-what! I didn't mean that! I-i i i i ugh!**

**Ikuto- Aww your so cute when you blush and stutter * grabbs Amu and takes her in a room and locks the door***

**Amu- NOOOO!!!! HELP!**

***Sophia laughing too hard to say anything***

**Yaya- Sophia doesnt own Shugo Chara**

* * *

Amu's POV

Mama drove me to the Royal Garden, and on the way, I saw Kukai heading to the Royal Garden too.

"Hey Mama, can you stop? Thats one of my friends," I said while pointing to Kukai.

"Sure," she replied and slowed down the car until it was finally at a stop. I rolled down the window and yelled,

"Hey Kukai! Wanna ride?"

"Yo Amu! And sure!" he yelled back and ran to my car and opened the door. "Thanks for giving me a ride Amu," he said out of breath.

"No problem," I replied smiling. I looked at Kukai who had a huge smile on his face. "Um Kukai, you sure look happy, what's up?"

"Oh umm nothing...." he paused and then said. "Well... um Tadase is gonna tell you something important after the meeting."

"Really? What?" I asked a lil curious.

"It's just some gaurdian stuff," he said while chuckling. He's definetly lying. I wonder what Tadase-kun has to tell me....

"Ok well guys you're here," Mama said.

"K thanks Mama," I said.

"Thanks for the ride Mrs. Hinamori," Kukai smiled and waved.

The meeting went on, talking about X eggs and looking at student surveys.

"Grr! This is soo boring," Yaya whined.

"There's only a minute left, so just shut up." Rima replied while sipping her cocoa.

"Well you don't do any work besides drink cocoa!" Yaya yelled.

"Yaya stop yelling," I complained. Yaya slumped into her seat and started pouting. She mumbled something but nobody caught it, and really I didn't care, I was just too curious what Tadase-kun was going to tell me. I started looking at surveys and forgot about Tadase-kun.

After a few minutes the meeting was over. I grabbed my stuff and remembered Tadase-kun had something to tell me. I looked over at Tadase-kun, who was taking a last look at the surveys and gathering some papers. I waited for a few minutes but Tadase-kun didn't say anything. I sighed and and turned around to leave.

"Hinamori-san," Tadase-kun called. I turned back around to see Tadase-kun's angelic face. He walked over to me and had a light blush on his face.

"Umm yes Tadase-kun?" I asked politely.

"I needed to tell you something um important...." he paused and then continued, "I've been having these feelings about you and I was wondering if you um....... will you go out with me?"

Did I hear the words straight or am I just hearing things? Did Tadase-kun actually ask me out!!?? I can't belive it!! What should I say?! Maybe I should think about it first....

"Um Tadase-kun, can I tell you tomorrow,'' I asked shyly.

"Of course Hinamori-san," he replied polietly and shyly.

"Ok then I'll see you tomorrow then," I said.

My heart was pounding like crazy. But it's strange that I wasn't stuttering around him the way I usually do.....

Mama came and picked me up. All I could think about is what I'm going to say to Tadase-kun. I think i'll say yes... hmm maybe I should ask Ikuto for some advice.

"Amu-chan, we're home," Mama said waving a hand infront of my face. Why does everyone keep doing that?! Do I space out a lot??

I dropped my purse onto the kitchen floor and ran upstairs. I opened the door and saw Ikuto sound alseep on my bed. I walked over to him and saw his sleeping face. I forgot everything, all I was thinking about was to touch his silky blue hair, and caress his cheek. Then I suddenly snapped back to reality. Ugh! What's happening to me?! **(A/N: It's a thing called falling in love Amu dear. Amu- *_* im too young to fall in love)**

"It's not polite to watch someone while they sleep, pevert," Ikuto whispered. My eyes landed on his face.

"W-what?! I wasn't watching you?!" I exclaimed.

"Suurrree," Ikuto said in a sarcastic tone and sat up on the bed. " Sooo how was your meeting with that lil kiddy king," he asked in a disgusted tone. I started blushing remembering that Tadase-kun asked me out.

"Umm g-good. Well....uh Tadase-kun a-asked me out...." I whispered. "And I think I'm gonna say yes." I looked over at Ikuto, who's eyes had grown big and looked like they were filled with anger. His hands were balled up in fists looking like they were ready to punch someone **(A/N: prolly Tadase =P).**

"Say no Amu," Ikuto said with pure anger.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Just say no," Ikuto replied angrily.

"That's not a good enough reason Ikuto, why should I say no," I demanded angrily.

"Because I said so!" Ikuto yelled at me. That's it! What's his problem?!

"What's your problem?! Why Ikuto?! Why should I?!" I yelled back.

"Because I lo-!" Ikuto yelled but then hesitated. "Just forget it, go ahead and go out with that kiddy king. Thanks for taking care of me bythe way." Ikuto got up and walked over to the balcony. "Yoru," he called.

"Coming~nya," Yoru said.

"Wait- you don't have to leave! Your still not well" I said. I didn't really want him to leave; it was nice having him around.

"No, I'm fine now, I don't need your help. Just go to your boyfriend," Ikuto said. He took a quick look at me with sorrow filled in his eyes. In a blink of an eye he was gone.

"Ikuto...." I whispered while a tear roled down my cheek.

* * *

**Sophia- Awww thats sad *tear***

**Ikuto- *sniff sniff***

**Amu- IKUTO! ARE YOU CRYING?!**

**Ikuto- N-no *looks away***

**Sophia- Amu! You made Ikuto cry! How could you?**

**Amu- What?! It's not my fault! You wrote the story!**

**Sophia- So! GO and comfort Ikuto *drags Amu to Ikuto***

**Ikuto- Go away Amu**

**Gasp!**

**Amu- *starts crying too***

**Sophia- Ugh, sry guys ive gotts go deal with two cry babies! Plz R&R!!**


End file.
